My life in red
by Narutodays
Summary: Sasori has recently suffered a painful divorce, and has been forced to move away from his old life and everything he's ever known. Will he be able to get his life back on track in his new, unfamiliar home? And, most importantly, will he ever be able to kindle new love that won't be so coslty? I am aware that this summary is crap, but please read; I bet you'll enjoy it! SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This story starts off in an exceedingly boring way, so I apologize; I just felt the growing need to write something again! It might take me some time to update, since I really don't have a plot yet. Any ideas would be VERY GRATEFULLY RECIEVED!**

**Well anyway, I shall leave you good people to your reading. Enjoy! ;)**

**My life in red.**

I was only 26 when I divorced Guren.

We got married as soon as I left university, and I was 22 at the time. We never really did have a stable relationship, though I didn't notice at first; life was too busy and high speed for me to worry about our relationship for long. And anyway, Uni made me see everything in a positive light.

But Guren tried to manipulate me, and it was only 3 years on from our marriage that I realised just how blind I'd been: By then, she'd just about dried up my bank account, having spent most of it on clothing and other 'little luxuries'. We barely had enough to stay in my flat. She'd also managed to destroy my stability, and I was often scared of doing things that would upset her or spoil her agenda, since I knew she would find a way to get her revenge on me...

Hidan and Kakuzu, my best friends since secondary school, were the ones who finally convinced me to leave her.

Hell, that was the most difficult part of it all! Guren was furious that I would divorce her, claiming that she'd been the kindest, most loving wife possible, and that I'd deceived her and been cruel to her. She even tried to sue me by stating that our relationship was 'abusive'.

Well, that was a while ago now. I don't like going into detail about it. Anyway, I actually wanted to talk about how I got my life back on track after that. I'll start from the very beginning, so that you can understand me more easily (though to be honest, few people do).

My name is Sasori; I have brown eyes and bright red hair (yes, I _was_ born with it...). I have a poor personality- I'm impatient, distant, and I have no social skills. I recently got divorced, and I am trying to get over all relationships, since I've come up with the grand theory that a loveless life is ultimately the best life. Hell, sometimes I can't see the point in having any connections at all...

Well, I guess that's all you really need to know. Not that you should be particularly interested...

I'm going to start from the very beginning.

And if you're seriously going to listen, then I hope you're ready for it!

_Chapter 1_

I looked up at the huge block of flats, and my pulse quickened.

Was this really where I'd have to live? In this run-down, broken building that had about as much appeal as cat vomit on a carpet?

I took a deep breath and wearily pulled my baggage up to the doors. I noticed that two of the panes were cracked, and the bottom pane didn't contain any glass in it at all. When I reluctantly entered, I was immensely relieved to find that there was a lift in the run down old shithole.

I punched the elevator arrow.

Nothing.

I hit it again, a little impatiently (I was never one for waiting).

Still nothing.

_Damn_, I thought angrily, _it's gonna be fun pulling this shit up the stairs._

I looked at the number on the keychain of my new house keys. Number 62.

Great. Absolutely fantastic. I was going to have to climb at least 4 flights of stairs. With a suitcase that weighed more than the Earth itself...

I finally arrived at my floor, panting like a dog on heat, sweat plastering my hair to my forehead: It looked as if someone had poured ketchup on my scalp. I longed for my own apartment, which had only been on the first floor. And even in that building, the lift had never failed me.

I fumbled with the lock, and eventually fell into the apartment. I glanced around it, then immediately wished I hadn't.

The walls were sparse, except for some areas that were badly plastered and others that featured a beautiful array of moulds. The floorboards at least didn't creak, but they were placed in a very amateur way, which I knew would probably cause me a few accidents in the foreseeable future...

I just threw down my bags and went to look for the bed.

It took me a while to realise that the carcass of springs and moth-eaten fabric in the corner of the foretold future kitchen would be my bedstead.

It was marvellous. How in hell was I going to survive this place for any length of time?

I set about looking through my suitcase, cursing the fact that I had packed so much unnecessary rubbish; it looked as though I had planned to move to the Arctic, since the variety of socks, jackets and trousers just couldn't be explained...

I eventually came across some sparse cleaning products, and set to the gruelling task of cleaning out the sinks and toilet in the apartment, which seemed to have been coated with thick green and brown mould by their kind, cleanly previous owner. After around two hours, I slumped onto the floor and checked the time on my watch: 6:30pm. I still had some time to unpack my stuff, since I was fairly satisfied with the job I had made of the bathroom.

As you can imagine, unpacking was certainly not an easy task; I ended up just tipping the whole suitcase over and kicking it till I was sure that everything was out. If it wasn't, then it was staying in the case for good. I then wrenched some clean bed sheets out of the mountain of possessions, and covered up the ugly sack of a mattress as best as I could, whilst trying to ignore the various stains that riddled its surface.

After around an hour and a half, I had accomplished the enormous feat of making my bedroom look tidy.

It was only then that I realised how hungry I was: Hell, I felt ready to take on a full buffet! I took one last look at the depressing little room, before taking my leave to find some food.

The chilling air outside greeted me in an unceremonious manner, rushing past my neck and ears in a way that no hat, scarf, or any other item of clothing, would ever save me from.

It didn't take me too long to find a place to eat; a small restaurant sat on the corner of my new street, its yellowish light beckoning to me like a star.

Yeah, I was pretty damn hungry.

I pushed open the small door which creaked painfully, as if I was the bane of its entire existence.

Much to my surprise, the room I had entered was...pleasant. A multitude of lamps of all different shapes and style hung from the ceiling, and some were sat in the corners of the room.

I sat at one of the small oak table beside the window, taking in the distinctly Indian tablecloth; it struck me as odd, since it didn't seem like a primarily Indian restaurant from the outside (these things are usually advertised to the whole world on the shop front, since the owners seem to think that people give a damn about how traditional the food is).

However, upon examining the other tables, I came to the conclusion that they were all from different countries; there were some from China, Thailand, Japan, and... Hell, there was probably one from every country in existence!

"Hey! Do you want a menu?"

I jumped, having forgotten that my whole reason for being there was to satisfy my ever-growing hunger.

The waitress brought me a menu from the neighbouring table. She had a pretty face, with eyes that seemed almost golden in the dimmed interior lighting. Her hair was a pleasant lilac colour done up in a high bun, though some of it hung down in gentle locks around her soft jaw line; her eye shadow matched her hair almost perfectly, and underneath her bottom lip, a small round piercing was just about visible.

"Thank you" I answered, realising that my voice was little hoarse from having not spoken for most of the day.

"I'll leave you to decide sir" She said playfully, and then added "Sorry for not coming earlier: one of our members of staff is off, and he normally does this kind of stuff"

"That's ok, I'm not in a rush" I answered simply, reading the menu in my hands. She nodded, then went back to the kitchen on the far side of the restaurant.

I was stunned at my own reaction to her; here was the first woman I had ever even noticed since the divorce, but I didn't even feel the slightest attraction towards her.

I guessed it was just the numbness I was still feeling.

And anyway, hadn't I decided on avoiding relationships?

I resumed my study of the menu card in my hand; there was a huge array of foods, some I hadn't even heard of. However, tonight I just wanted to have a little comfort food, so I ordered salmon and peas.

It arrived a short time afterwards, and I attacked it hungrily.

The waitress giggled. I tried to smile back with my mouth full, but this just set her into violent convulsions of laughter.

Eventually, she regained her composure and began questioning me.

"Say, you new round here? We normally get locals, so it's always exciting when someone new turns up"

"Yeah, I'm new" I answered after finishing my mouthful "Moved into one of the flats just down the street"

"Really?" She cried, "You met any of your neighbours yet?"

"um...No?"

"Oh right. Well anyway, Deidara- the guy who's off today- lives on the second floor. It's like four flights up"

I was surprised- it seemed the world was truly a small place...

"Oh, sorry" She suddenly exclaimed, her voice sounding a little apologetic, "My name's Konan, by the way, and the chef here is called Pain".

"There's only one?" I exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"We all cook, but he does it most of it, since he truly detests doing all this serving stuff" She explained. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your meal in peace!"

I smiled to her, then quickly finished my meal and left the correct amount of cash on the table.

I sidled into the street, already feeling as if my new home would help me forget my depressing past after all...

I climbed up the many flights of stairs to my uninviting apartment door; _I'm definitely gonna have to paint this damn thing,_ I thought to myself as I took in the peeling paint and stains on the wooden surface. I pushed the key into the lock and went in quietly; it was a habit I'd never gotten out of, since when Guren fell asleep I would try my absolute best not to wake her...

Thanks to the long and tedious journey the day had brought me to my new reside, followed by the titanic cleaning job I had unwillingly had to partake in, I was ready for a good night's sleep: I hoped I'd be able to start work again the next day.

Maybe I really would be able to start my life again properly...


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're still reading after the previous crap chapter, then I have to both thank you and congratulate you for spending you time reading ;) Hope you like this one!**

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP—"

"BAM!"

I slammed my hand onto my alarm clock, then groaned and turned over, trying to shield my eyes from the annoyingly bright sunlight that shone through the curtain-less windows of my room. I eventually mustered up the energy to sit up, then immediately panicked at my unfamiliar surroundings, only to realise that I was still in my new flat. What a damn shame.

I undressed quickly, shivering in the barely heated room. _And they call this place 'insulated'_, I thought angrily to myself as I slipped on my work clothes— a pair of tatty dungarees, along with a white t-shirt and old walking boots.

Of _course_ I had an office job (note the sarcasm).

Just kidding; I was a self-employed plumber; a job which I hadn't ever considered, until there were no other career choices left to try...

Turned out that I quite enjoyed it: Sure, I wasn't too keen on the socializing aspect of going into people's homes and having to 'natter' to them about pointless things like the weather, but I loved knowing how things worked and why they worked in certain ways. I had previously wanted to become a puppet-maker, but I just couldn't create enough profit to maintain it for very long.

Still, at least I had a job at all!

I inspected my toolbox to ensure I had all the necessary tools, then sat down and checked both my texts and my emails.

Nothing. It seemed that my money spent on advertising in every newspaper I could think of had gone to waste…

"BVVVVP BVVVVP"

I jolted as my phone vibrated violently in my hand. Feverishly, I checked the text, and was shocked to find that someone had finally busted a pipe in their kitchen sink which they needed me to fix.

It seemed the non-existent Gods had answered my imaginary prayers!

I checked the location.

I couldn't believe my eyes;

the address was on _my_ floor.

Not only that- it was next door!

Once I'd gotten over the initial shock, I readied myself, inspected my appearance in the miniature mirror of the miniature bathroom (seriously, the previous owner must have been a gnome or something) and walked out the door.

Geez, it felt weird, only having to take two steps to get to my client's doorstep...

I knocked tentatively on the red front door, and listened for the familiar shuffle of feet towards the front door.

I listened hard.

Nope. Not a single sound. I knocked harder (again, patience was not one of my finer attributes...).

"STOP FUCKING KNOCKING, UN!" Came the muffled shout from the other side of the door,

I wasn't sure how to react: I mean, I was seriously pissed off at the dude in the flat next door, but at the same time, it wouldn't be good for my future career if I were to scream my slightly offensive opinions right back at him. It also wouldn't help our future 'neighbourly' relationship. So, I tried to stay as polite as possible.

"Um, I'm here about your sink- I'm a plumber" I called back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, UN?" Came the second muffled reply.

Dammit. That was it.

"I'M HERE ABOUT YOUR BLOODY SINK! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR" I boomed back, punching the door repeatedly with my hand.

Eventually, I heard the sound of feet being dragged across carpet, and finally the click of the lock on the door.

It opened slowly, and…

…A girl?!

Yes. A girl stood in front of me, her blonde hair covering her left eye; some of it was also done up in a high knot on the back of her head, but mostly it hung down around her narrow shoulders like a veil.

I studied her face quickly; she had ocean-blue eyes, a well-defined jaw line and pale pink lips.

"Er, sorry for shouting madam—" I began.

Before I knew it, the girl had the front of my shirt in her tight fist and was eyeing me with deep, unadulterated anger.

"You call me that again, and you're not gonna be fixing another sink for a looong time" she growled.

And then I realised my fatal mistake.

_This_ was the _guy_ who'd been shouting at me like an idiot through the door.

_Well, dammit_.

I had to keep my cool and fix my error before he really _did_ kill me. I had no doubt that he could dispose of me easily if he wanted to…

"I'm sorry, _sir_. I'm only here to fix your sink" I said in a rather sarcastic tone.

The guy stayed quiet for a few moments, then let go of my t-shirt and huffed in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Fine. Hurry up" He grumbled quietly.

I took a deep breath before entering the flat.

As soon as I had closed the door, the meagre rays of light that had been entering the room were cut off, and I was stood in complete darkness.

"Over here" He called form a distant, invisible location that he clearly expected me to find by myself. I carefully tried to pick my way over to the room that would most likely be the kitchen, avoiding the piles of random items that littered the floor like confetti. I had to control my urge to start tidying the whole place up a bit right then (it was a bit of an OCD back then…).

"AAAACHOOO!"

The sneeze erupted around the house, giving me a good impression of what a grenade would sound like if it were to go off in such a place.

I managed to pinpoint his location, and stumbled into the dimly lit room that appeared to be the kitchen.

"It's the damn sink" He told me tiredly, "started leaking like a damn fountain yesterday, un".

I checked it; there seemed to be a problem in the lining of the pipe, and I could see a small area where it had actually cracked. This wouldn't be hard to fix.

"Sorry about earlier" I said quietly, since apologies were never easy for me.

He paused, before replying "It's ok, un. Everyone makes that mistake. I should just cross-dress and save everyone the damn trouble, un"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

After around 15 minutes, I managed to finish the job. I got up wearily, and looked at the guy again. He gave me a weak smile,

"My name's Deidara, un" He told me.

I had to double-take.

This was the guy from the restaurant?! Hell, the world was a little too small for my liking!

"I'm Sasori" I answered back. He held out his hand and I shook it gently.

I decided to head for the door, but as I stepped out of the kitchen, I gave in to my itching urge:

"Can I… Can I help you tidy up this place?" I asked timidly.

He arched one eyebrow in surprise.

"You got an OCD or something, un?" he stated bluntly. I just nodded in reply.

"Fine, un, be my guest!"

I was surprised that he'd said yes; most people would have taken what I'd said as an insult, but he had basically invited me to be his cleaner! Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

By lunchtime, I had accomplished the mammoth job of both clearing and cleaning the floor, so that it was at least possible to walk through the flat without falling over some kind of item. During that time, I had had the chance to look around his home; it was certainly an interesting tour. He had many pictures on the wall, which I presumed were of his family, though some seemed to be of past university years and parties. I spot Konan in a few of them; her smiling face juxtaposed with a sullen, ginger-haired guy who I assumed must be Pain. He had numerous piercings in his ears and nose, as well as a similar one to Konan's in his lip. I wondered whether they were in a relationship.

Apart from the photos, the whole apartment was drab and dirty: The kitchen was brimming with empty beer bottles, dirty plates and empty sweet wrappers (from the looks of things, he didn't seem to have a perfect diet…). His bedroom was a mess too - I wondered how he could sleep in such vile conditions.

"Pretty gross, huh?" He said, making me jump. I turned around slowly as if I'd been caught red-handed. He smirked at me.

"Want some lunch, un? I've got pasta" He told me.

"Sure, if you've got enough for us both"

We sat down on the small leather sofa in his living room, which was the same size as his bedroom. I discretely moved a beer bottle from behind me and took the plate of pasta he offered me.

"So, why'd you move to this shithole, un?" He asked me bluntly.

"Not exactly something I want to talk about to a stranger" I answered back, giving him a dirty look. He grinned childishly. He looked kind of cute...

No! What was I thinking? He was a guy. He wasn't _cute_.

That was another thing about me which I forgot to mention at the beginning; my family were pretty damn religious.

And being gay? That was a definite no-no.

So, I had always thought it was wrong to have thoughts like that. Hell, I was sure I'd _never_ have thoughts like that! I mean, I was married to a _woman_!

I tried to push the arguments out of my head as best as I could.

"Hey, un, I'm not a stranger!" He protested, giving me an angelic smile that I would never have believed he was capable of.

"Yes, you are… Brat" I snapped back, attempting to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible.

"Touchy are we, un?" He said. It was as if my words hadn't fazed him in the slightest. Still, we finished our lunch in silence.

I decided to take my leave soon after. He led me to the door, but before he opened it, I said;

"Hey… I never finished that cleaning job, you know"

"I noticed, un: Wanna come back and finish tomorrow?"

I nodded, and then stepped out. He gave me a smile before closing the door slowly.

I stood in the musty-smelling corridor, my feelings in complete turmoil.

I hadn't felt anything for him, had I?

No, it was impossible,

But what if I had?

No! I hadn't.

But—

_DAMN! _I thought angrily to myself. I tugged at my hair in frustration, before closing my eyes and counting to ten slowly.

"AAACHOOO!"

Another colossal sneeze reverberated from Deidara's flat, interrupting my already-chaotic thoughts. I quickly pulled out my keys and unlocked my own flat, closing the door swiftly behind me.

Damn that Deidara! I had to go back there tomorrow to prove that I didn't feel anything for him!

Though I couldn't admit it then, I was kind of looking forward to going back…

**Well, bit more action there! I know it's not great, but I'm so enjoying feeling the motivation to write again! I'll probs update soonish. See ya people! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a fencing competition today, and to say that I'm shitting myself would be an understatement…. Well anyway, thank you to everyone who's been reading so far; it's good to know that some people are enjoying this! Hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up early the next morning, my anticipation stopping me from falling back into the dreamless abyss of sleep. Sitting up groggily in bed, I checked my phone for any other jobs that might have popped up.

As per usual, my inbox read 'no new messages'.

This both relieved and worried me: No jobs meant that I wouldn't have to be walking for miles, or be dispensing my precious savings on inadequate public transport.

However, it also meant that I would have to go and see _him_ again.

A tiny part of me was looking forward to his company, but the rest of me was trying to shut it up. I only saw him as an acquaintance, nothing more.

Hell, he was barely even that! He was only a customer who happened to need me to do a job for him!

I dressed myself in my work clothes once again, and then ate a small breakfast consisting of a piece of toast and a rather milky cup of tea. I went quickly to the bathroom to check my facial appearance.

_Damn, why do I always look so pale?_ I thought in annoyance; _He probably thinks I look like a dead man walking!_

I then stopped.

What was I _thinking_? I didn't care what he thought of me!

I fell over my own feet as I left the bathroom running. I paused by the door to recollect myself, then I opened it, walked out, and closed it quickly behind me.

I knocked on his door hard.

This time though, unlike yesterday, he came straight to open it, which at least saved the embarrassing shouted arguments that we could've had…

"Heya, un. Come in" He said sleepily; it was clear that he still hadn't recovered form the illness that had stopped him going to work.

I walked in and he shut the door behind me, shivering at the breeze that came with it.

I decided to start with the kitchen, and began the washing up. However, I soon realised that before I could even begin that task, I was going to have to clean the sink: It was smothered in slimy patches of food at various stages of decomposition, as well as areas of lime scale a few centimetres thick.

I pulled out the bleach from my tool-come-cleaning box, and poured a generous amount into the sink and around the edges.

As I let it work its magic, I began scouting for a hoover. Did he even have one? It wouldn't have surprised me if he didn't…

I went looking in some of the small dusty cupboards, and struck gold on the third go; a small, ancient hoover sat in the corner of the cramped cupboard, its red body covered in old brooms and cloths.

I pulled it out triumphantly, and plugged it into the wall. To my great surprise, it worked, though it took a while to splutter back to life after an eternity in a dark room.

I went round room by room, focusing my mind on the job and nothing else.

At least, I did until I entered his bedroom. I pushed open the door, only to meet a topless Deidara looking back at me, a slightly bemused expression on his pretty face.

Pretty?! What was wrong with me?

I retreated quickly:

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were in here" I muttered, turning round and in an attempt to escape.

"Why, un?" He asked, "It's fine; just clean around me".

I paused, unsure of what to do. I didn't want it to look like I was fazed by another guy's semi-nakedness, even though my heart was thumping so hard in my chest that I was vaguely surprised that Deidara couldn't hear it.

I had to control myself; I didn't feel anything.

Nope.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I returned to my hoovering, going back into his room cautiously, totally avoiding setting my gaze on anything other than the floor or my feet.

I heard him fishing about in his wardrobe. Then, a few minutes later:

"HEY!" He shouted over the noise of the hoover, "HAVE A LOOK AT ME!"

I turned off the hoover and straightened up to look at him.

I couldn't help but stare: He'd put on a black halter-neck dress that glittered in the light.

And the most surprising thing was that it actually… _Suited_ him.

He laughed at my dumbfounded face.

"I should definitely wear this out, un!" He giggled, "No one would ever know that I was a guy"

For once in my life, I was actually speechless;

here I was, checking out a guy in a dress, and the only thought passing through my head was _hell, he looks damn good._

Finally, when I hoped my flushed cheeks had gone a more acceptable colour, I asked

"Is that your girlfriend's dress?"

"My girlfriend, un? My _girlfriend?_ Seriously, Sasori, un, does this place look suitable for _anyone_ to enter it, apart from you? No one would want to come in here in a million years!"

It was true, I realised: His home would probably have been a little tidier if he was in any kind of relationship, though I got the impression that the mess didn't embarrass him too much.

"Maybe if you were to try a little harder, brat, then I'm sure someone would fall for you" I said coolly, hiding the jealousy that I was already feeling at the thought of someone else getting close to him.

NO! I wasn't jealous. That was impossible! Despite the dress that fitted him beautifully (no it _didn't_, God dammit), he had the looks to get any girl (or guy) he wanted. Hell, why did I even care?

"_Sasori_, un!" He said impatiently, making me realise that I'd been stood there gormlessly for a while.

"What is it, _brat_?"

His eyes sparkled with hidden annoyance.

"You gonna keep calling me brat, un?" He purred menacingly.

"So what if I am, _brat_?" I answered; I wasn't going to be intimidated by _him_, of all people.

I noticed his fingers curl into fists, but then he stopped. It was a good thing too, because he seemed the kind of person who could fight pretty nimbly if he wanted to. He closed his eyes, clearly thinking of some other way to retaliate.

When his eyes opened again, his smile returned. I was ready for him. There was no way he could annoy _me_. No way.

"All right, _Danna_, you keep calling me that" He said simply.

Danna?!

Damn, he was good at worming under my skin. Was it really that obvious that I was such a proud person?

I didn't show my hate on my face though; I stared at him dully, trying to gouge imaginary holes into his pale skin.

Damn him.

Damn how I felt about him.

Damn to his whole existence!

I turned back to the hoover slowly, and pressed the power button. The roaring sound it made drowned out the tension in the room. I looked back at him discretely: He wore a large grin that had spread across his entire face, making him look unnervingly evil.

He caught my eye, and I hurriedly got back to cleaning.

I checked the sink at 11:30am. The bleach had worked miracles, and I was finally able to scrub off the mouldy crap that hung in great globules around the basin.

The washing up wasn't as much of a hassle as I thought it was going to be. In fact, I'd completed it all by 12:30.

I stood back and admired my work; hell, the whole place was actually starting to look nice!

Deidara came and glanced at it too. He seemed pretty pleased with the job I'd done, since he offered me lunch again.

"No, it's ok; I've got some stuff in the fridge that needs eating" I insisted.

Then, before I could stop myself, I asked,

"Hey, do you want to come over and have some too?"

What the hell? What was I thinking?

"Yeah, sure, un" He answered happily, "Let me just get changed".

I stood outside his door, mentally cursing at myself for being so stupid. I'd genuinely invited him round for lunch. How dim could I get?

He came out soon after in a light blue turtle neck jumper and black skinny jeans. He looked lovely.

No, he didn't.

Definitely not.

"Come on then" I grunted, walking towards the front door. He followed quietly, almost as if he was nervous. Maybe he was just curious to see my flat.

I pulled out my key, but it took me a while to get it into the lock since my hands were shaking.

_Stop it,_ I thought in irritation, _stop making these feelings up!_

I finally heard the 'click' of the lock, and I pushed the door open.

Deidara shuffled in, and the look on his face changed a little.

"Geez, un, I thought it would be... I dunno... More modern than this, un" He stated.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Surprisingly enough, I haven't had time for that, since I only moved in here the day before yesterday, and I've also spent all my time making _your _flat look better" I muttered, removing my boots and tossing them towards the door.

Deidara did the same, then gave himself permission to nose around.

I sighed, and then went to brew some tea.

He came back to me after around 5 minutes, and I could tell he was itching to ask something.

"What is it, brat?" I demanded, handing him a cup of tea. He took it, still shifting around awkwardly before finally plucking up the courage to ask me;

"Um, Danna... Don't you have a girlfriend or anything?"

I blushed a little, then said angrily "No. And anyway, it's none of your business, is, _brat?_"

Rather than argue back, he just looked at me, keeping eye contact until it became uncomfortable, and I had to look away.

He sauntered further into the kitchen, and sat down on one of the ancient chairs that were kindly given with the flat. How damn generous the previous owner had been…

I could feel his eyes watching me yet again, so I turned away from the sink to face him.

"What is it now?" I asked exasperatedly (though truth be told, I didn't mind the questions; after all, he was the only one who ever really asked me anything).

"I know you didn't want to tell me before, un, but… Why did you move here? I mean, you don't seem like the kind of guy who'd settle for this kinda place, un"

"I'll take that as a compliment, brat" I said, watching him squirm a little under my intense gaze.

"Come on, un, you can tell me, Danna" He whined, fluttering his eyelashes like a child trying to get a biscuit from a grown up.

Oh hell, why did I think he looked so damn cute? There was something wrong with me, I was sure.

"I'm not telling you today" I told him; "Maybe another time, when I actually _want_ to tell you, brat".

He looked as if he was about to answer back, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, but then thought better of it and stayed silent.

I went to the fridge and had a look at what was available for lunch: There wasn't much in it, so I checked the freezer. Luckily, I came across a frozen half lasagne, which I'd rescued from my old flat. It looked ok, so I shoved it into the oven and turned it up to 180 degrees. I grabbed a couple of plates from the derelict-looking cupboard above the kitchen sink, and passed one to Deidara. I then fished in the cutlery drawer, though there wasn't much in there. I found a rusty spoon and a fork; deciding to be kind to my guest, I gave him the fork, which he accepted gratefully.

We sat down to eat. The silence was really bugging me, so I decided that, for once, I was going to start the conversation.

"So, brat, you gonna tell me a bit about yourself?" I demanded.

He looked up, his mouth full of lasagne. I couldn't help but smirk, which set him laughing too. He suddenly made an odd guttural sound and began choking on his mouthful: I couldn't control myself any longer- my eyes were watering with laughter as I hit him on the back, trying to dislodge the pasta stuck in his throat. It came out pretty easily, but neither of us stopped laughing for quite a while.

Eventually, I wiped away the tears running down my cheeks, and helped Deidara up off the floor, where he'd ended up. He was still a little hysterical, and he giggled gently as I pulled him to his feet.

"Been a long time since I laughed so much" I sighed, feeling the nostalgia of my old life, which I'd previously tried to ignore, wash over me.

Suddenly, I wanted to be by myself. I couldn't stand how I felt towards that boy; I had promised myself that I wouldn't open up to anyone.

I couldn't fall in love!

Especially not with a _guy_.

"You ok, un?" He asked, the worry audible in his voice.

I looked at him.

No, I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready for company yet.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "Please, I just need to be alone right now— "

Deidara's arms wrapped around my neck and he hugged me gently.

I was shocked at first, but I slowly lifted my arms to return the embrace.

Hell, I was going to cry. I felt my eyes start to sting, and I hugged him tighter.

The tears welled up, blurring my vision, and then one slid down my right cheek, leaving a small trail of damp on my face.

He let go of me, then without another word he left the room. I heard the door click quietly, and let out my breath which I'd unconsciously been holding.

Damn.

I'd just scared off the only person who'd actually wanted my company.

Hell. I didn't need this. I'd promised that I wouldn't have any relationships anyway!

At least now he wouldn't be wanting my company again…

I went and sat on my bed, my mind numb and dead. Eventually, I drifted off into a dull, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry; that chapter was a bit crap, but I was watching an unbelievably depressing film, which was a bit distracting ;) The fencing competition went ok, though I ache like hell now! I'll probably be updating a bit slower now, since I've got to revise like a mad person this half term. Can't wait…**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still going strong, people! Revision just isn't working for me, so... I'll just write fanfiction instead! Seems legit. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke at 11:00; I must've destroyed my alarm clock for good. Not that I particularly missed the irritating beep it produced every morning...

I looked out of the window, squinting in the frosty morning Sun. I was going to have to buy some curtains, that much was certain.

I sat up, reminiscing over the happenings of the previous day._ Damn_,_ there's no way I can see him now,_ I thought exasperatedly to myself. Still, I had other things to do on a Saturday, rather than think about other people...

I got dressed slowly, though not in my work clothes; I didn't want to be working on a day when almost no one else was (Yes, apart from my cleaning OCD, I was a lazy toad most of the time). I decided to put on a red, long- sleeved top and dark blue skinny jeans.

As I ate my breakfast to the sound of the cars roaring on the road down below my flat, I focused my eyes on the other chair in front of me.

That was where Deidara had been sitting.

Hell, what did I care? This was getting beyond a joke; I had to stop thinking about him, and picturing him, and seeing him in my sleep (not that I had, or anything...).

I shrugged on my long brown coat and wrapped a long green scarf around my neck.

I then opened the front door, took one last look around the silent flat, and finally clicked the door shut.

The street was far busier than I'd imagined, and walking beyond snail's pace was unimaginably difficult. I scanned the shops I passed, and eventually came across a fabric shop- I assumed they would be selling curtains too, so I went inside.

As soon as I pushed open the door, I was met with the typical blast of hot air which had always seemed like a ridiculous, energy-wasting concept to me; who needed to be roasted when they entered a shop? I certainly didn't.

The shop was quiet, despite the relatively large number of customers idly drifting around it. I did the same, casually analysing each piece of fabric to find one which suited me—

"Ow! Watch where the fuck you're going, wanker!"

I stumbled, bewildered at first, before I realised that I'd bumped into a man, who'd been stood in front of me.

Then I stopped dead.

It wasn't just any old man.

"Hidan?" I asked, looking at him more closely. The man also looked at me properly, and then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Sasori, my man! What the fuck you doing here?" He cried, earning some odd looks from the other people in the shop.

"I'm looking for curtains, dumbass!" I hissed, "Pipe the fuck down!"

For once, the albino heeded my advice and quietened a little:

"So, you doing anything interesting, Sasori?"

"Like I said, I'm buying curtains for my flat; nothing even remotely interesting" I replied, trying to avoid his eyes by grabbing a piece of random material and staring at it dementedly.

"Oh yeah, sure! You moved house! How the fuck is it, man?"

Damn.

What was I supposed to say? I mean, Hidan was my friend, but he wasn't the sort of person I wanted to come a-calling too often. So, I decided to keep my answer brief.

"It's a shithole; trust me" I sighed, trying to emphasize a good deal on the word 'shithole'.

Before he had a chance to ask the address, I countered with my own question;

What you doing here, anyway? I thought you couldn't bear shopping!"

His pale skin seemed to flush a little: The conversation was clearly about to get interesting...

"Fuckin'...Told me to...Flat..." He mumbled.

I smirked, enjoying how much he was struggling to express what he was saying; hell, I'd never seen him so worked up about anything!

"What was that, Hidan?" I asked, nudging him teasingly.

He glared back at me, and I wiped the smile off my face; Hidan wasn't someone you wanted to start a fight with, never mind irritate...

Finally, he let out a large sigh, and said:

"Fiiiiine, I guess that it's only you, godammit"

I leaned in close.

"So, what is it?" I whispered impatiently.

"You remember Kakuzu, right?" He whispered back, looking around awkwardly.

"How could I not? He was my best friend too, you know"

"Yeah, I fuckin' know. Anyway, me and him are... kinda... y'know"

I couldn't help but grin. Those two had seriously gotten together?!

"No fucking way!" I breathed, "you serious?"

"Yeah I'm fucking serious, you silly twat" He grinned, starting to enjoy my attention.

"That's why I'm here", he continued; "to buy some bloody curtains for our new fuckin' flat"

He really needed to sort out his language... But all the same, I was genuinely shocked: Hidan had always been a permanent womanizer and Kakuzu... Well, he just didn't seem interested in anything except money!

"Speaking of which, have you got yourself a bird yet?" He asked, looking at expectantly.

This time, it was my turn to go scarlet.

"...No"

"You lyin' to me, Sasori? You wouldn't have blushed if there was no one!" He laughed.

Damn it. How could I get over this one? I was definitely going to have to lie, much as I hated to.

"Well, there's this chick next door..." I said slowly.

"Yeah? What's she like? You two done anything yet?" He pestered.

He could be pretty damn nosey when he wanted to be.

"No, we haven't!" I spluttered, "I barely know her!"

He looked at me for a long time, before finally accepting my answer. His phone buzzed in his biker jacket pocket, making us both jump.

He pullecit out, then huffed.

"Sorry man, but that bloody shit-head needs me back there" He sighed, slipping the phone back in its niche.

"It's ok" I replied, "I'll see you guys around, ok?"

"Sure thing. See ya!" He called, dashing out the shop and swearing at a customer in his way.

I smiled at his disappearing figure, before returning to my search.

After around 5 minutes, I found a suitable pair of red and orange curtains; they had a nice velvety feel, and I was sure they wouldn't let a single ray of light into the flat once they were up. Perfect.

I lifted them off the shelf, and carried them carefully to the till.

"Heya! You just buying this stuff, ya know?" Said the boy at the till.

I nodded, then had a good look at him whilst he scanned the thick fabric: He had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. His facial features were rounded, but not chubby, and he had odd whisker scars on both of his cheeks. He smiled at me when he caught my eye, and I politely smiled back.

"That'll be £30.99, please!" He chirped.

How could anyone working in that kind of shop be so damn happy? It totally confused me.

I took out a £50 from my wallet and handed it to him. He took it and opened the till. However, after a few moments, he turned around and bellowed,

"HEEYY! SASUKE! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHANGE IN THE TILL!"

A raven-haired boy appeared his onyx eyes and sullen expression the opposite of the jolly boy in front of me. It made me smile at how different they were...

"Jesus, you don't need to shout so loud, Naruto" He muttered, taking out a bag of 50ps and £1s from his pocket and handing it over.

The other boy was utterly unfazed by his co-worker, and grinned happily.

"Aw, come on, you would never have heard me, ya know!" He chuckled.

A tiny smile appeared on Sasuke's face (At least, I think that was his name...).

"Maybe I won't hear you next time, idiot" He called behind him as he sauntered back to the 'Staff- only' door.

"Sure you won't" Giggled the blonde boy, who I assumed was called Naruto, from what the other guy had said.

He turned back to me, blushing a little.

"Sorry 'bout that; he's always grumpy, ya know" He said apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm the same" I answered, taking my bag and thanking him.

That evening, after the curtains had been successfully put up, I left the flat once again, deciding to eat out rather than stay by myself. I checked my watch: 8:30pm. Hopefully, the restaurants would stay open for a while yet.

Once again, I was drawn by the soothing light of the restaurant on the corner.

This time, I looked up at its title; it simply read 'The Akatsuki'.

_Funny name_, I thought as I opened the door.

It was busy this time, though I had guessed that it would be. I looked around for a place to sit.

"Well hey, un! If it isn't my new neighbour!" Sang a familiar voice.

Oh shit. I had completely forgotten that _he _worked there! I pretended to not notice.

"Can I sit by the window, please?" I demanded.

He just smirked, before leading me to a table in the far corner. He handed me a menu, and I eventually granted him eye contact.

"Thanks for tidying, un, by the way" He whispered, smiling warmly.

I nodded, and then shoved the menu between us, desperately trying not to blush. My emotions were totally killing me!

Why did he affect me so much?

Hell, he'd only _looked_ at me!

I breathed deeply, and then chose a meal; I took scampi, still not wanting to be too adventurous.

Deidara came back almost running.

"You ready to order, un?" He asked, flipping the pages on his notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have scampi and a jug of water please" I replied, keeping my eyes on the menu.

"Oh, I'll find you something a little more _interesting_ to drink, un" He purred, "and it's on me, so don't worry about paying, un".

He left before I had a chance to reply. Damn him- why did he always cheer me up? It was annoying.

My food was served to me after around 15 minutes by Konan. Her face lit up when she saw me:

"Hey Sasori!" She almost squealed, "I heard you and Deidara have met already!"

"Yeah, I had to fix his sink" I answered, smiling to hide how nervous I was on the subject.

"Hey, you know something?" She leaned in closer before continuing: "He's been talking about you non-stop today. I think you made a good impression... Well, enjoy your meal!"

I watched her skip away. Hell, what had he been telling them?

I started eating, and was again pleasantly satisfied by the quality of the food; it was perfectly cooked, and was presented beautifully.

Deidara came back shortly, carrying a bottle of green- tinted liquid that had no label.

"Here, Danna- this is my very own gooseberry gin! I promise you'll like it" He cried, pouring me a glass before I could object.

I tentatively lifted the glass, swilled it a little, then took a sip; and he was right. It was fantastic! The beautiful sweet tang of gooseberries tingled on my tongue, and burned comfortingly down my throat; hell, it'd been a while since I'd drunk something so good.

Deidara watched me proudly, a smug lop-sided smile on his face.

I glanced at him, and smiled.

"It's... Great" I said finally.

He clapped his hands happily, and then jumped up to fill my glass again.

This continued until almost three quarters of the bottle was gone. No one was left in the restaurant by then, so Deidara grabbed the bottle and swigged a good amount of it down himself.

I hiccupped, then chuckled softly. My mouth felt sticky and my tongue was heavy.

_Damn it, I'm drunk..._

Deidara burped, and I noticed he'd finished the bottle.

"It's so good, un" He mumbled gently, admiring the empty bottle like a jewel.

"Hell yeah...*hic*... Shit, how're we geshing home?" I slurred. My voice was funny, and we both laughed idiotically.

"I'll walk you, Danna un" He cried suddenly, and we both laughed stupidly again.

"Ok, lesh go!" I said, getting to my feet and immediately falling over. He offered a hand, and I took it clumsily.

"KONAAAAAN! PAAAIIIN! I'M GOIING!" He bellowed.

Konan rushed out of the kitchen, and giggled at the two of us.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna be able to work in that state!" She sighed, though she wasn't angry.

"Shorry. It was lovely" I stated, waving at her for no reason in particular.

It took a while, but we eventually got out of the restaurant and onto the empty streets.

We guided each other slowly up the stairs to our own apartments.

When we finally reached our two doors, I turned to him, not wanting to be left alone yet.

"You can come in, if you want *hic*" I mumbled, tugging childishly at his sleeve.

"Shure, un. I don't have me house keysh anyway. Left them at the reshtaurant".

I smirked, then got mine out and showed it to him.

"Here'sh miiiine" I stated, waving about like a madman.

I fumbled clumsily with the lock.

"Shmall hole for the *hic* key" I muttered. Somehow, the key finally fit into the lock, and I turned it slowly. It clicked, and I pushed the door open.

"Magic!" I shouted.

Deidara clapped happily.

"Well done, Danna!" He cried, patting me hard on the back.

We both stumbled in and I slammed the door, before going to sit on my bed. I patted the space beside me, and he literally fell onto it like a puppy.

I stared at him, taking in his messy blonde hair and tired eyes.

"You look... Lovely" I whispered, stroking his head affectionately.

He blushed and hiccupped in embarrassment.

"S-so do you, Danna. You alwaysh do" He sighed.

Slowly, the gap between us closed, and Deidara pressed his lips on mine. It was sloppy and half-hearted, but inside my head, it felt as though fireworks were going off: I'd been waiting for so long for him to kiss me.

I kissed him back, and we stayed there blissfully for a few moments before I pulled away gently.

Deidara couldn't keep his eyes open, and he slumped against me.

"Maybe...We should...go out shome time, un" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"We... Should" I sighed back, allowing my own eyes to close as I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Hope you're all enjoying the read so far! I know it's got a few mistakes; I read through last night, and it took me an eternity to sleep after I'd noticed a mistake on EVERY CHAPTER (I must have an OCD- Like Sasori ). Well, after the eventful happenings of the last chapter, let's see what happens... (I have no plan whatsoever, so this could go anywhere). This chapter is a tad on the soppy side, but Enjoy! **

Imagine someone stamping rhythmically on your head, and laughing every time they did it.

That's exactly how my brain felt when I woke the next morning, my vision blurry and my mouth tasting like the bottom of a bird cage. I brought my hand up to my head, trying to piece together the hazy memories of the night before.

Right, I'd gone out to eat at 'The Akatsuki'... And, then what?

Of course, that brat of a neighbour had given me his God Damn gooseberry gin!

And _then_?...

"mmmph"

My eyes snapped open.

Was that my own noise? It certainly hadn't seemed to be me at all.

Suddenly, I felt the tickle of hair on my side and a hand move across my stomach.

...

Oh _HELL_.

Oh Dear God and damnation to EVERYTHING!

I'd let Deidara into my flat last night! And then... And then...

_OH HELL, I'D KISSED HIM! _

I looked down hesitantly, only to see a gently sleeping Deidara, his head resting just below my ribs, and his arm draped liberally across my tummy.

I had to stay cool. It was just a drunken mistake. I didn't mean to kiss him; I'd just lost control, that was all.

And yet, as I gazed at his relaxed features, I began to doubt myself.

Oh hell. I was in love, wasn't I?

I was in love with the _guy_ next door.

_Argh, brain, just shut the fuck up!_ I thought tiredly.

So, for once in my life, I pushed out all the conflicting ideals in my head that had been driving me insane for the past few days and just relaxed completely.

And damn, it felt good; to not be worrying about being normal, or about my flat being beyond crap, or what the future held against me, or what anyone would say about my feelings towards the guy sleeping soundly beside me.

Just to be lying comfortably (or at least as comfortably as the sack of a mattress would allow) with the person I was in love with, and be doing nothing at all.

Sadly, the peace was shattered when Deidara began to stir.

The fear immediately entered my head again, and I slipped out of bed to the bathroom before he woke up fully.

I brushed my teeth at lightning speed, eventually managing to decrease the taste of rotting fruit and seafood that had been filling my mouth. I then combed my hair a little, so that it at least looked pleasantly scruffy, rather than just-got-out-of-bed scruffy.

_Just pretend it never happened,_ I thought to myself; _he probably didn't want to kiss me anyway. Jesus, he's probably not even gay!_

_...Hell, neither am I!_

"mmmph... Danna, un?" Deidara's voice came sailing towards me, and I went back to check whether he'd actually woken up.

The blonde was sat up in bed, wiping his bleary eyes and looking groggily around, as if unsure of his surroundings. Then, when his eyes fell on me, a smile broke on his face, followed swiftly by a blush that seemed to go from pink, to red, and finally crimson.

I smirked at him. He looked damn cute.

Hell, I just couldn't help myself, could I?

"I...I'm sorry about last night, un. Maybe the gin wasn't such a bright idea" He mumbled, smiling apologetically.

"It certainly didn't go too well with the seafood, brat" I sighed. "You want to borrow some clothes?"

"No, it's ok. I think I heard Konan deliver the key through your letterbox, un" He stammered.

He then got up slowly, but I could tell he was suffering just as much as I was with the pounding headache. Damn the bloody gin.

I jogged to the kitchen, where I'd left my coat for some random reason: Rummaging about in the pockets, I found a strip of painkillers. I popped two out, then ran back and handed Deidara one. I then rinsed out a glass from the bathroom, filled it with water, and took a gulp to help me swallow the painkiller. I handed the remaining water to Deidara. After about 10 minutes, we were both feeling a little better; the blonde lifted himself up once again, though this time he looked a little more stable. I led him to the door and, sure enough, his key lay on the tatty doormat, the small heart key ring on it shining in the few rays of light passing between the new curtains.

I opened the door, but Deidara stopped me for a moment. I looked at him quizzically.

He shifted a little, his eyes avoiding my own, and I could tell he was having an internal argument with himself.

Eventually, he looked at me and said, quietly;

"y'know, Danna... Last night... Well, un... Maybe... we could go on a date..."

I stared at him blankly. Then the memory rushed back, and I flushed pink instantly. Maybe he did mean to kiss me. Jesus, maybe he felt the same way!

I tried to crush my hopefulness with doubt; he was just kidding.

Yeah that was it.

But what if he wasn't?

I averted my own eyes awkwardly.

What could I say?

...

A date couldn't do so much harm, could it?

I only had to go once.

"..Sure" I mumbled, casting my eyes to the beautiful sight of my bare feet, in an attempt to hide the smile spreading slowly on my lips.

"Really?" He cried, "Why not tonight then, un? I promise not to get you pissed this time..."

I laughed, ignoring the butterflies in my tummy at the prospect of it. He was fucking serious! Oh hell. What was I doing?

"Ok. Is 7 alright for you?" I asked casually.

"Sure! See you then, un!"

With that, he dashed out of the apartment. I heard his own front door bang shut only a few seconds later.

I'd just agreed to a date.

A date.

The first date, I realised, since I divorced Guren.

What if I'd forgotten how to act on a date?

Hell, I had only had a few before I met Guren, and none of them went particularly well. In fact, most of them ended with me becoming bored and leaving early.

Had I really been such a twat before? It didn't surprise me much. I'd never been the romantic type, anyhow...

And I'd never even been on a date with a _guy_ before!

Still, I had the whole day to sit and ferment on the subject...

6:30pm: I had a half hour to get ready: I took a shower in the dwarf-sized bathroom, having to hunch my back to fit underneath the pathetic water flow. I towel-dried my hair quickly, then decided to go the whole hog and blow dry it instead.

I checked it in the mirror, combing at the wild tufts that seemed to permanently defy the comb.

Hell, what did it matter?

I tried to focus on clothing instead.

Damn, I hadn't even thought about where we were going! What if I had to dress smartly? Or maybe I needed to dress in a casual style?

Hell, when had a date ever caused me so much trouble?

I checked what I had in the wardrobe: After around 15 minutes of indecisiveness, I went for a black shirt with black skinny jeans, hoping my tomato-coloured hair would draw people away from the fact that I looked like I was going to a funeral...

"BOM BOM"

Shit, he was ready! I pulled on some socks and trainers at lightning speed then took off towards the door. It struck me just before I opened it, however, that I hadn't put on any kind of perfume, let alone deodorant.

"WAIT THERE A SEC!" I shouted, dashing back to the bathroom and applying the necessary products.

Once I was satisfied that I positively reeked, I opened the door.

I stopped.

I stared.

Deidara was, in a word, gorgeous:

He was wearing the halter neck dress that he'd shown me at his flat, but this time he'd also put on smoky eye shadow and mascara, making his already beautiful eyes stand out like jewels. He wore a tightly fitting flared black coat over the top too, since the air outside was bitingly cold. His lips were glossed and tinted pink.

Oh hell.

Oh God.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, right there and then.

No I didn't! That was a mistake! I had no intention of kissing him!

...

"Jesus, you look... nice" I breathed, trying not to sound as star struck as I actually was.

He blushed furiously, and a small smile lit up his face.

"No one'll know, un" he giggled.

I grinned, and then held out my arm, which he took gracefully.

We walked down the steps in silence: I couldn't help but glance at him from the corner of my eye. He looked nervous, but when he caught my gaze I smiled reassuringly, hopefully putting him at ease.

We stepped out into the street, and I felt his grip tighten.

"If you don't want to go..." I whispered, looking at him seriously.

"No, it's ok, un. I'm just cold" He said, smiling at me happily.

We sidled down the street, avoiding 'The Akatsuki' for fear that Konan would spot us; I knew I'd never be able to step into the restaurant again if she found out...

Hell, what was I saying?

I wasn't embarrassed to be with him, was I?

It was just so new, going out with a guy who looked more beautiful than any woman I'd ever met...

I began looking around for a place to eat; there was a nice-looking Thai restaurant further down the road.

"Is that place ok, do you think?" I asked Deidara, pointing to show him the one I was talking about. He nodded.

"Hurry up, un, I'm bloody freezing here"

He wasn't exactly feminine when he opened his mouth...

I felt him shudder, so I picked up the pace, walking briskly towards the said restaurant.

Everyone we passed seemed to stare at Deidara, or smile at the two of us. None of them suspected anything, which was just as well, really. If you cross dress, you have to do it properly.

We finally reached our destination, and I opened the door for him.

"Ladies first" I said, grinning.

He nudged me, smiling, and then entered the warm, noisy atmosphere inside.

A waiter drifted towards us. He looked briefly at me, but his attention was stolen by Deidara, and he seemed dazed for a second.

However, he quickly recollected himself and showed us to our table. Once we'd sat down, he gave us each a menu.

"So, are you two an item?" He asked inquisitively.

I looked at Deidara, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah...Yeah we are" I said, trying hard not to blush too much.

The waiter appeared crestfallen, but wrote down our orders with a smile.

The food took some time: The silence was annoyingly tense, but I was so nervous that I just couldn't start any kind of conversation at all. Deidara was the one who finally broke the wall between us:

"So, un, am I convincing?" He whispered, glancing around to check that no one else was listening.

"Hell, you're a natural!" I murmured back, making him smirk childishly.

The food came, and we tucked in quickly.

Despite the fantastic quality of the food, my attention was entirely on my partner.

Geez, I had a partner.

It felt so odd.

He also glanced at me numerous times, and every time our eyes met, we'd both blush and look away in embarrassment.

When we'd finished, I was about to ask whether we should leave, when two servers came towards us, carrying a small bowl of ice cream that had sparklers stuck randomly into it.

"Did you order that?!" I hissed, but Deidara shook his head.

The first server placed the ice cream in front of us, then handed us each a spoon. The second smiled warmly at the two of us.

"A small gift from the restaurant to the new couple!" He beamed.

Hell, did they think we were getting married or something?

I was about to protest, but Deidara grabbed my arm. I turned to him, only to be met by his lips pressing onto my own.

My eyes opened wide in shock, and the servers 'aah'-ed as if they were watching a romantic film.

Well damn, what was I supposed to do except kiss him back?

I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Hell, this one was so much better than the drunken one we'd accidentally had. His lips were so soft: It felt as if my mind was on fire, and my senses were going wild with pure joy.

Damn.

I was in love. How could I possibly deny it now?

He was perfect.

So god damn perfect.

He pulled away, smiling nervously at me.

I just gazed at him, unable to speak.

"They're so cute!" Whispered the people on the next table.

"Yeah, I know! They make such a good couple" Came the quiet response.

It was a little embarrassing to be the centre of attention, to say the least.

Deidara didn't seem nearly as concerned as I was, though; he stuck his spoon into the ice cream hungrily, and then put it to his mouth.

"That is fuckin' good!" He murmured, taking another spoon of it.

This time, though, he held it out to me.

"Really?" I sighed, though I couldn't help but smile.

I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in. Damn, it was pretty good too.

We finished the whole cup in no time at all, and then sat back contentedly.

"Shall we go now?" I asked him. He seemed a little out of it, but he nodded dreamily.

We put on our coats, paid (Deidara forced me to leave a considerable tip- I'd never been the generous type), then left.

No sooner had we stepped out of the door, Deidara started laughing hysterically. I stared at him, a little bemused. We began walking home, but he continued to laugh like an idiot.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I demanded after a few minutes, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

He turned to me, tears in his eyes.

"You, un! You were so funny! When I kissed you... AH! You're face, un!" He collapsed into my arms, convulsing in silent waves of laughter again.

I went crimson.

Had I really been that funny?

Hell, wouldn't anyone react in the same way?

His mocking was getting irritating. I had to prove to him that I could deal with a kiss!

Hell, I wasn't fazed by them at all!

"Hey, brat" I purred; "Look at me"

He lifted his head, and I kissed him. It was his turn to be shocked, and his eyes opened dramatically. I pulled away laughing.

"Yeah, I must've looked pretty damn funny!" I grinned.

He appeared flustered for a moment, but within a few seconds he was giggling as much as me.

The flats were deathly quiet when we got back, the darkness of the late evening flooding the corridors like a stifling fog.

We finally reached our level, and stopped outside my door.

Compared to outside, Deidara looked almost anxious.

"What is it, brat? You scared of the dark" I asked.

He seemed like the kind of person who might be, even if his flat was the man made equivalent of a cave half of the time...

However, he shook his head, then looked up at me (I never mentioned that I was considerably taller than he was. Hell, I was taller than most people anyway!).

His eyes were shiny, and I intently felt the worry start building up inside me.

"Seriously, Deidara; what's wrong?" I demanded more seriously, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He cast his eyes away from me.

"Promise me you won't laugh, un" He mumbled quietly.

I didn't answer; I peered at him, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Would you... would you prefer me as a girl, un?" He whispered, the tears finally sliding down his cheeks.

I stared at him.

Was he serious?

I couldn't answer at first, my mind too crowded with swirling thoughts and emotions for me to make any kind of comprehendible response.

"Deidara…I…" I began.

However, before I could continue, the wind was taken from my lungs as he hugged me tightly. I could feel him shaking, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

Hell, what could I say?

I hugged him to my chest, rubbing his back soothingly until he finally fell silent.

"Deidara, look at me" I murmured softly.

He lifted his head slowly, till we were eye to eye: mascara was smeared down his cheeks, and his eyes glistened in the dim lighting.

I cupped his face in my hands and moved in close, till our noses were gently touching. I could feel his shuddering breath on my lips.

"Listen to me", I whispered; "If I preferred for you to be a woman, would I do this?"

Before he could reply, I kissed him lightly, before pulling away and smirking at him playfully.

"I like you just the way you are, brat" I said.

He smiled.

"I like you too, un… But seriously, that hair?" He joked, ruffling his hand through it.

"This hair is private property, brat" I replied, taking his hand and kissing it, making him blush.

"I'd better go to bed then; don't want to miss work tomorrow, un" He sighed, making to turn away.

"Wait!" I cried, blushing stupidly.

He turned around grinning, then grabbed me and kissed me again. He then let go, waved briefly, and disappeared into his flat.

Damn, that was one hell of a day.

And tomorrow would be a whole different kettle of fish…

**So, readers; lot of kissing I know… There could be slightly lee of the lovey- doveyness in the next chapter, so bear with. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be fantastic, people ;)**


End file.
